For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by Alex332393
Summary: "The logic between the High Lords is that if they have power, they can fight the other powers and claim the ultimate power." "...the Iron Throne." (Status is 'incomplete' because I might turn it into a fully fledged multi-chap adult story.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I am still alive. I will be posting chapters for "Peter and Gwen's Web of Letters" so don't worry. I just had to let this out because I've been suppressing heaps of material and by gosh it's time to let it go hahaha. So without further ado, I give you, "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"_

 _(More at the bottom)_

"A union between two Great Houses is always the desire of Kings and Queens. In the Game, marriage is not only between the husband and the wife, it is also between the two noble households. Marriage means an everlasting and nonperishable bond that requires and promises the aid of either party - be it aid in men, materials or money. Marriage means power, and power is the prize that everyone craves. The logic between the High Lords is that if they have power, they can fight the _other_ powers and claim the _ultimate_ power."

"...the Iron Throne."

Daenerys paused her pacing and looked back at Robb. The Wolf was sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against the wood and staring deeply into space. His sword lay on his knees, one gloved hand resting comfortably on the leather hilt. Dany watched as the moonlight filtered through the trees and lit up his face.

Robb broke his trance and looked up, a wary smile on his face. "Do you crave that same power?"

Dany raised her brows, "I crave my birthright", she began as she continued her pace, "if my birthright means me to be Queen on the Iron Throne or Princess of Dragonstone it matters not, I only intend to get back to my rightful place and carry on Aegon the Conqueror's legacy."

"So you're willing to be the mistress of a brothel if that's what your birthright intends you to be?", Robb grinned toothily. Dany only narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean Stark."

"Oh yes", he nodded, "I do know of your secret desires."

"Very funny Wolf. I'll have your head on a silver platter soon if you keep it up", she snapped, lips tugging down and arms resting akimbo.

"A silver platter? I thought you'd prefer a pike", the Wolf jested, his voice still full of sarcasm.

 _Stop._

"A pike wouldn't do for the future King in the North."

"Mm, yes but it would do for a mere soldier."

 _Stop!_

"You're no soldier, a General rather."

"General of an army that would be fried and turned into dragonfeed the moment you win back the throne!", Robb retorted suddenly, and Dany was taken aback by his outburst.

"A pike it is then! How dare you accuse me of betrayal! Seven hells Robb, whats the matter with you?"

 _Many things_.

"Robb whats the matter?"

Without warning, Robb jumped up, and the Dragon jumped a little when he pointed his sword at her. However, she steeled her face and stared defiantly at him, and Robb felt an odd sensation run throughout his body. "Only the fact that you're willing to give up anyone and anything if it means getting you back to your rightful place", Robb roared as he mimicked Dany's words.

"What does it matter if I'm willing to make sacrifices? Haven't we been making those same kind of losses for a whole year now?", the Dragon softened her voice in an obvious effort to make peace, but Robb ignored it.

"No, not _we_. _I_. _I've_ been making sacrifices in this quest for the Seven Kingdoms, when all I wanted was to drive Tywin Lannister's forces back into the rock they belong to and scare them into leaving the North and I alone", Robb replied, and he made no effort to hide the venom that laced his words"It's _my_ army and _my_ men that _you've_ been using for your own personal gains."

Dany looked taken aback, " _Your_ army?", she exclaimed in disbelief. Robb winced and prepared himself what she would say next.

"You forget, _Wolf_ , that I have men in your army too. Targaryen bannermen and loyalists that have hid so well in your father's lands all these years, who time and time again have proven welcome additions to _your_ army." Dany paused for a breath, staring at Robb as if challenging him to speak. He did not.

"But it's not just _my_ men, its also _my_ Dragons. They're the most powerful creatures that have ever lived, and they've saved more lives than you think. How many men would _you_ have lost had we not made plans involving the fiery deaths of our enemies?", the Dragon challenged. Robb didn't reply, looking instead at the weirwood behind her.

"And if you think that I've no personal stakes, think again Stark", Dany spat the name, as if it was poison in her mouth, and Robb felt a prick in his left rib.

"I have two personal guards of my own in _your_ army. My own father's Kingsguard Captain Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont."

Robb's anger instantly ignited at the mention of his father's traitor. "You forget, _Dragon_ , that _Ser_ Jorah Mormont, is a banished and dishonorable man, one who is unworthy of his title."

"Do not speak to me of my Bear", Dany defended, "He has proven himself to be one of the most loyal men I've ever met."

 _My Bear_ , Robb thought painfully. "You _still_ trust the man?", Robb waved his sword languidly in the air, "even after his betrayal?"

"Yes", Dany nodded, purple eyes not faltering in their battle against blue, " _even_ after his betrayal."

"You care for him then?"

The Dragon's eyes softened, a small action that didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, for him, Sir Barristan and all the others I consider friend", her voice quitened once more, "Do not think I know not what sacrifice is, Stark, for I know it every time I send my men out to ride with you in battle."

There was much truth in Dany's words, Robb knew as much. The northman sighed heavily, as if more weight was carelessly thrown upon his aching shoulders. An uneasy silence reigned the air, as both sovereigns stood there, each weighing the other's words.

Then and there, a light wind from the east blew across the wood. It rustled the leaves of the weirwood trees and created countless ripples across the pond. He watched as Dany tugged her coat closer to her skin, and he silently berated himself for not giving her his thicker furcoat. For a moment, the moon seemed to be blocked by the clouds above, clouds that Robb noticed had grown considerably larger than the last time hhe checked.

It was Robb who caved first.

"I still don't like the tally of my northmen in the ground", he spoke carefully, as if trying to see whether Dany's anger had subsided.

Dany sighed, "And I don't particularly enjoy losing any form of life, but unless the Lannisters surrender and their troops pave another Kingsroad to the Red Keep then we have no choice."

Robb snorted, "Or Queensroad." He was met with a frown.

"Robb, have we not known each other long enough for you to trust me?", Dany cooed as she walked closer to him. He stiffened slightly.

"Maybe."

"You know I'd never strip you of your title."

"I know."

"And that I'd never feed a human being to my dragons."

Robb laughed richly, "Yeah, I know. That just sort of slipped out", he grinned sheepishly. Dany gave him a berating look, but it soon turned into a kind smile, and for a moment, Robb thought all was well again. He was mistaken though, because not only was a Dragon cunning, it was also insightful.

"What's bothering you Robb?", Dany spoke softly, as if she was scared that he'd become agitated once more. He didn't, and instead he sighed haevily.

"Many things", he confessed. He dug his sword into the earth and leaned a little on it for support.

"Do you fear betrayal?", Dany prodded. The Dragon never gives up.

"All men fear betrayal."

"You fear mine then?"

 _More than anything._ "Perhaps", was all he could muster, "I fear the death of my men and everything that it means."

Dany gave him a questioning look.

"Widows. Orphans", Robb offered.

 _Not being able to support you._

"We all do", Dany acknowledged. "Well then, are we settled?"

Robb paused and looked around the woods, desperately searching for his father's guidance. He received no words.

"We are. Forgive me Daenerys", Robb apologized. He hated calling her that. It was so unfamiliar. So distant.

"All is forgiven", she smiled meekly.

For a moment, all was still again. Neither of them wanted to leave, both were too shy to say it aloud.

Robb wanted to call it off, to send his men back to their homes and reunite them with their families. He wanted to be home again himself, with Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, mother, father and all the dire wolves. It wasn't possible, he knew, but it never stopped him from wanting. Never stopped him from dreaming. The only thing he never did was to take the one thing he truly wanted. She was too far from his reach. __She was always too far from his reach.

In the end, no one was victorious.

"We best be getting back", Robb declared, willing his storm of thoughts away. She never left.

"We'll rest for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll give the signal. We take the Keep."

Dany nodded and left, leaving a dazed Wolf and a matrix of issues behind. He watched her walk back to the camp, hips swaying to and fro and striding with an air of confidence, as if she were six feet. For a moment he swore she looked regretful, but the Dragon doesn't regret. The Dragon takes what belongs to it, with fire and blood.

 _Would I burn and bleed then?_

The Wolf soon followed suit, and the woods became still once more.

 _How very angsty hahaha. So I was toying around with this idea of Robb falling for Dany, and he's torn between choosing to be King of the North or potential King of Westeros, mainly because he's unsure of Dany's feelings for him. Cowardly sob. I'm surprised really that no one has written about something like this yet - or maybe they have and a) I havn't read it or b) its in Spanish. I dunno. Anyway, thanks for reading._

 _I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR WoL. Dw guys, I still wanna finish that._


	2. Modern AU

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter update, but rather a notification that I will indeed be making a full length Robb/Dany fanfiction but it will be a modern au. I just don't think I have the patience to rearrange things in the world of ASoIaF the way others have, and personally I think it's about time someone made a modern fic about these two. Anyway, I will probably be planning things out for a while, so don't expect any chapter updates anytime soon. I will however, for the sake of letting everyone know I'm alive and comitted to this, post excerpts from every couple of chapters of the fic.

Hope to see you soon,

\- Alex


End file.
